


一线之隔/A line between us

by akaichar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 游戏王GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar
Summary: Outside the court,inside the court





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·网坛AU，两人都是职业网球选手，二十代年龄设定
> 
> ·半架空捏造，赛制参考ATP

法拉盛网球公园掀起的声浪在数十米开外依然清晰可闻，金卤灯将拥有两万余个座位的阿瑟·阿什网球场照亮得宛如白昼，美国人的随性热情和街头文化让美国公开赛成为四大满贯中气氛最为热烈的一场，但这显然不是艾德·菲尼克斯喜欢的氛围，相比之下，还是温布尔登的绿草蓝天与身着白衣的观众更得他的心意。

“真吵……”

艾德抬起手腕用护腕蹭去从额上滑落的汗水，将抱怨压低在收音器接收不到的音量，他站回底线后方，球拍在掌间旋转数次后被他握紧，左手轻架上拍喉的位置，半弯下腰同时抬起脚后跟前倾身体准备接发。

心生杂念，这对于职业选手来说不是一个好现象，尤其是在比赛进入赛末点的关键时刻。

艾德深吸了一口气，他的身体伏得更低了，汗湿的球衫紧贴着肌肤勾勒出他充满力度的身体曲线，那些肌肉线条平时不甚显眼，在发力时却即刻显现出极有力量的弧度，专注力被他强制拉回，视线牢牢锁死在对手的动作上。

金色的小球带着强劲的旋转袭来，是冲向二区外角的发球。多余的杂音从艾德的听觉中摒弃而去，无声的视野中一切仿佛都变慢了，每个细节都是那么清楚，击球瞬间散落的汗水、承受过大的力道变成斜长体状的网球、触到底线之后偏角斜向的剧烈弹跳、还有拍头距离球身的那一线之隔。

毫厘之差，却如隔天堑。

带着白线的网球旋转着从艾德湛蓝的双眼前缓慢而不容置疑地略过，在它越过阻拦的屏障后，球体砸在广告版上沉闷的响声与主裁几乎同时呼报的“Game Set”成为了最后的宣判，声音重新从一片空白中卷席涌进他的脑海。

仿佛每个人都在庆祝他输球似的，艾德几乎是自嘲地想着。

虽然他不至于做出故意发起鹰眼挑战这种哗众取宠的举动，但是瞬间袭来的失落感令他的光芒也不如往日耀眼，他公事公办地说完赛后感言后便坐在球员休息椅上，一脸木然地听着主持人与对手的一问一答，只觉得这时间难熬无比，怪不得丸藤亮不愿意参加赛后采访。

艾德用毛巾盖住自己的脸，汗液沿着眼眶渗进，有些刺痛，他难得地在公众场合放纵了自己的情绪，所幸的是此刻没有人会将目光放在败者身上。

 

今年也没能拿到全满贯，阿瑟·阿什真是个令人讨厌的地方。

 

连绵而来的失落感令艾德觉得自己进入了无重的空间，感官被无限放大，乏力的四肢、泛酸的肌肉、粘腻的汗水、干渴的喉咙，紧接着公事般浮现在他脑海的是接下来的训练计划与赛程安排，还有饮食调整与一系列的事宜，这些早已成为习惯的东西一叠又一叠地压向他，最终他叹了一口气，决定给自己一个短暂的休假。

 

 

排名靠前的职业选手在无需为资金烦恼之后往往都会购置自己的度假基地，让他们得以在世界各地的巡回赛之间更好地调整身体状态，艾德懒得千里迢迢跨洋飞行，索性直接订了机票从纽约飞去西海岸，身为他经纪人的艾美拉路达也没有多过问，一步之遥的落差她心里也是有几分明晰，就连坐在团队包厢席的她也不禁流泪，更何况当事人本人，于是在得到对方保持联络的承诺之后，她便也和艾德的团队成员一同跟着放了小长假，各自回到自己的家庭远离职业赛场一段时间。

艾德从机场打车到达这片海边的独栋别墅区域时，太阳已经西沉，远方的整片海水闪烁着暖橙的光芒，隐约能看到泛白的波涛掀起的浮光，他的行李很少，仅有一个24寸的拉杆箱和一个九支装的网球包，半人高的球袋看上去要比拖着的行李箱还显得庞大笨重。

他拿出手机对照着输入丸藤亮发给他的十二位门禁密码，推开铁门后循着传来击球声的方向走去，万向轮摩擦在地面上发出规律的声响，不消一会儿他便顺着小路来到了房屋背面，在墨绿的铁丝网前面站定，一个个菱形将视野里的网球场切割成规律的几何形状。

丸藤亮正在一个人练习发球，球场的另一侧已经散落一地的金绿色，艾德的影子被落日拉成一道斜长的形状，丸藤亮分明是注意到了这抹进入视野范围的色彩，他弯腰从已经瘪下去的球袋中摸出一颗崭新的网球，在底线站定之后试了试手感，然后屈膝重心下沉，小臂向上抬起的同时切换成大陆式握拍的右手引拍后拉，小球停留在最高点时身体犹如一条锁链，动作完美而简洁，跃起扭动抽击而出，眨眼间在场地上留下一个痕迹。

艾德看着那个压在白线上的位置眨了眨眼，完美的二区外角发球，和送他上亚军的那个ACE一模一样。

这算什么，挑衅吗？

艾德心想，这人分明就是看了决赛的直播，也十分清楚他连续数年错失美网大满贯的痛楚，自己甚至委实狼狈地跑到他这里来度假，这人连一句安慰的话都没有也就算了，还示威。

不过他的心情倒是的确轻松了些许，这份笑意爬上艾德的嘴角，他将拉杆箱留在原地，正了正肩膀上的球袋，走进那片铁丝网隔围绕的区域。

丸藤亮站在原地注视着他，脚下是他们彼此最为熟悉的位置、距离白色的底线一掌宽的距离。

艾德拉开半人高的球袋，从中取出一柄崭新的蓝白相间色调涂装的球拍，手指一拨便让它绕着手腕打了几个转，再次回到手心里的时候已经换了个角度。

“我是来度假的。”

“度假还带这个。”丸藤亮颔首用目光示意看上去就能感受到分量的网球包。

“这是Pro的基本素质，”艾德扬眉，转身向球网的另一侧走去，语气中掺杂着半真半假的抱怨，“而且和你打球总是很累——”

“我们可以从轻松的开始。”丸藤亮这次却是善解人意了，他踩过白线，径直走到球场的前半区。

没打算认真进行三盘或是五盘胜负，艾德也懒得去拿场边角落里放着的捡球器，弯腰挥着球拍随意地清理了一下散落的网球，便和丸藤亮隔网相对。

 

网球咬合着拍线随即被击出发出的声响清脆而富有韵律，剥去了凌人的高速后，覆着短绒的球体似乎连同内里填充的空气都变得柔软，一来一回的击打之间令人感到放松而惬意。

他们两个就这么在前半场悠闲地挥舞球拍，如同进行热身运动那样对拉击球，偶尔兴起了掺杂着几个网前的截击，夏季的风过于炽热，就算没有剧烈的跑动，艾德的身上也很快泛出汗水，却不叫在法拉盛时那样粘腻的让人烦躁。

他有些神游，蓦然想起自己已经很久没有单纯的打过网球了，冠军、冠军、一定要获得冠军，进入硬地赛季之后这个念头便一直盘旋于脑海，逐渐压的他喘不过气。

他抬眼看向网对面的人，连月的休假未能让他变得怠倦，从动作来看想必术后恢复进行的很不错，丸藤亮当初面对惨痛的失败，又是怎么调节自身的呢？比输球更惨重的是身体的消耗，明明处在二十六七的巅峰年龄，却不得不远虑到退役的事宜，他难道不觉得这很恐怖吗？

思虑让他的动作也跟着滞碍，反手挥出的一拍未能击打在甜区上，直直冲着边线而去。

丸藤亮蹬腿迈步，一个漂亮的滑步展开的同时舒展单臂，像一只展翼的鸟一样伸直手臂，球拍与地面平行，将斜飞出去的网球兜住之后有力地收腕回击，艾德回过神来，左手轻拖着拍喉，另一只手将球拍有力地竖立成一个折角，奔向网前贴身而上，架起的球拍在网球即将触碰到身体时将其拦截，推拍挡回空出的区域。

丸藤亮没再想接回那个球，他在靠近边线的位置站定，用手腕蹭了蹭额角流淌的汗水，因为夕阳的缘故他看向艾德时眯起了眼睛。

“走神了，还在想美网的事？”

网球落地之后便在重力的作用下弹跳了几下，最后缓缓落在地面，艾德看着那颗一动不动的网球，仿佛再次看到了比赛中尘埃落定的时刻。

“是也不是，”艾德把双手背到身后用手臂和背卡住球拍，向网袋走去，“我只是在想脱离了胜负的休养生活是什么滋味。”

丸藤亮自然听出他的意有所指，同时毫不犹豫地回答：“空虚。”

他握着球拍走到艾德身旁，没有要收拾那些球具的意思，每个网球都被倾斜的太阳拉出一道斜长的影子，零零散散地涂抹着墨绿的场地。

“竞技体育与胜负共生，我是为了获得胜利才休赛，如果日后我的身体负担不了胜负，那么我作为运动员的生涯也结束了，在那之前只要能多打几场尽兴的比赛，也不算遗憾。”

“这发言真是有你的风格，”艾德沉默了一会儿然后笑了笑，转身看向丸藤亮那双似乎从来不会动摇的双眼，“不会觉得累？”

“……越是强大的人越是挣扎得剧烈。”丸藤亮答非所问，但艾德偏是明白了话里的意思，他因为被戳破心思而有些羞赧，目光飘向一旁。

“所以特意过来找我做心理医生了？据我所知你可是不需要这种东西的，”所以光是隐晦地表露出自己的迷惘，已经让自己面前这个向来骄傲的银发青年感到了不自在，丸藤亮毫不掩饰挑衅的笑意，嘴角和眼神一同划出锋锐的弧度，“来年的美网冠军就由我接手了。”

“哈——”

艾德的尾音带着难以置信的意味，他仰着头毫不示弱地看向这个原形毕露的男人，钴蓝的眼睛燃烧着太阳的余晖，变成熠熠生辉的光焰，最终他轻笑了一声，声线中带着那份熟稔的玩味与倨傲。

“——等你先进了决赛再说吧。”

民航客机在低空略过响起轰鸣，艳橙的天空被一道笔直的航迹云割裂，海水的气息伴随着微风拂来，网球场边的灯光准时亮起，金卤灯发出的煞白光芒一时将地面铺满，艾德前天还在这熟悉的光芒下宛如落魄者用毛巾盖住面颊，现在便一如以往那般伫立在灯光下，姿态骄傲而挺拔。

丸藤亮也无声地笑了，他没有回答，眼神却极具自信与肯定，仿佛那是个理所当然的答案，又像是一个必定能实现的约定。


	2. Chapter 2

最后他们还是进行了认真的较量，一盘定胜负，没有进行抢七，所以直到局分进入11-9时才拉下了帷幕。

夜幕已经完全的降临，夜空之下这一片长方形的场地煞白而瞩目，那灯光过于强烈，以致于艾德抬头挥臂跃起、抽出那一记前场的高压球时险些就看岔了位置，所幸它完美地被击打在了球拍甜区，急坠而下然后剧烈弹起，没有给丸藤亮留下任何机会。

“和你打球真的很累。”

艾德用手背蹭去沿着脸颊滑落到下巴的汗水，白色速干材质的polo衫被汗液湿透，隐约露出几分肌肤的颜色，脚边那些零星低落的汗渍不一会儿就被蒸干，丸藤亮比他流了更多的汗，他平复了一会儿剧烈起伏的胸口才开口。

“你在巡回赛的时候对体力的分配考虑太多了。”

“然后像你喘成这样？”，艾德知道丸藤亮是少汗的体质，眼前的情况让他不由得有些担心，“你没事吧？就算是进行了一天的训练也......”

“没事，我可是还在复健中。”丸藤亮不甚在意地打断对方的话，率先向球场外侧走去，他替艾德拖着那一支孤零零了好一会儿的拉杆箱，艾德快步跟在他身后，别墅区一时只有轮子的摩擦声。

“这是去哪边？”艾德在丸藤亮走入与房屋方向的方向时忍不住开口。

“那边有更衣室，先去洗一下吧。”

“这个地方？更衣室？”艾德暗暗咂舌，心想这该不会是特意修建的，对于私人住宅来说未免也过于奢侈。

“这里以前是网球培训基地，改造成别墅区的时候保留了。”丸藤亮头也不转地解释，他平日喜静，在确认好身体的恢复计划之后便让教练和主治医生以及团队成员定期来访，这片度假基地大部分时候只有他一个人使用，如果有什么特殊需求，直接联系负责这片私人别墅区的管家便足够处理绝大部分情况。

“原来如此。”艾德因他的话而有些好奇地四处张望了起来，不过令他遗憾的是有限的灯光并无法让他的好奇心得到充分的满足，他心下决定明天白天好好参观一下这块丸藤亮的领地。

虽然已经过去了一些年月，但这间说是更衣室其实是球员休息室的地方显然被重新修缮过，地板和墙面都铺上了新的瓷砖，还有光滑的木质长椅与走过去次第亮起的节能灯，这让艾德觉得如果不是面积太小了一些，这里比起绝大部分巡回赛的条件还要优越些许，同时他又暗自感叹，丸藤亮在选择地点时绝对是考虑到了这些因素，这个男人的生活仿佛已经和网球融合成了一体，所以他才能比任何人都更擅长找到方向，就算经历了毁灭性的打击也能从绝境中走出。

丸藤亮从贴着墙的储物柜中拿出两双拖鞋，将其中一双扔到艾德的面前，然后踩着后跟换下网球鞋，艾德低垂的视线自然而然落在丸藤亮的小腿上，在运动员长期锻炼而形成的条状肌肉上刻着一条淡褐色的伤疤，形状狰狞地爬过胫骨，所幸的是还未到达膝盖它便停下。

“只是皮肉伤。”丸藤亮已经脱下了汗湿的球衣，他将那团布料随手扔到椅子上。

“显而易见不是吗？我也不觉得有手术能治愈这种程度的膝盖骨损伤，你真是幸运......说不定是命运不愿让你离开网球的道路。”

“你知道我不相信命运。”

“可是运气有时候的确是很重要的因素，”艾德对他的不屑一顾毫不在意，他耸了耸肩，“就像你无法决定草场的不规则弹跳什么时候发生、是否会有一场骤雨降临罗兰加洛斯、下一个背身高压会不会让你的背肌或是什么别的地方撕裂，以及……你是否会有一个杀人犯监护人。”

他的语气自嘲而尖锐，丸藤亮转身侧目时艾德的脸上已经恢复了平静，仿佛刚才所言只是错觉，丸藤亮却是想起身边这人正是被冠以宿命之名最为频繁的人物，在媒体的聚光灯下，从初入职业开始，艾德·菲尼克斯便由于监护人是当时的总决赛冠军D.D而备受瞩目，似乎再为艰难的获胜都有了理所当然的理由，而每当状态不佳被早早淘汰时新闻记者便会渲染一番年轻天才的难担重负，就连最后他在温布尔登将D.D亲手拽下卫冕冠军的王座，又在赛后的新发上公布他的罪证，本应是相当残酷的真相，都被用文字渲染转化成了某种充满传奇色彩的故事，至于身为当事人与受害者的艾德本人的心情，早被遗忘在大众的视野之外。

人们总是对于英雄的故事津津乐道，而对其后的伤痕与痛苦选择性遗忘。

“喂，”艾德伸出手截断丸藤亮的视线，“有没有人说过你就连走神的样子也过于严肃。”

“没有，你是第一个，一般人都不会打断我走神。”

艾德不打算就这么放过他：“怎么？难不成回忆了一番自己在关键分上的擦网球？”

“那种侥幸球只会打乱比赛节奏，就跟明知故问的鹰眼挑战一样，”丸藤亮没打算跟他继续争论运气的问题，“我在想，五年前的温网冠军庆功宴上谁一个人在天台上喝闷酒。”

“......”

“明明登顶了温布尔登，还是踩着前冠军而上，却摆出一副失意的愁苦面孔。”

“你说够了没？又不知道是哪个家伙擅自走进别人的私人空间，还绷着一张仿佛下一秒就要抢劫的脸。”

“参加的邀请函可是你给的，结果记者比球员还要多，他们太烦人，天台是仅剩的选择。”

“就因为不擅长面对媒体所以抨击你的言论才会比我十年份的都多，地狱凯撒选手。”

“你也没有拒绝。”丸藤亮无视对方的反唇相讥，在俯视的角度直视艾德，语气笃定。

“……因为那时候你的眼神不一样，仍旧是看着前方。”

没有被流言蜚语影响，没有戴着有色眼镜去打量，那一刻起艾德认知到他跟面前的人拥有对手之外关系的可能。

丸藤亮藤色的视线一如既往，就算是再避嫌媒体，他又怎会不清楚那时被大众津津乐道谈论的事情，那也一度是球员更衣室里的谈资，他也亲身经历过舆论的风口浪尖——还正是拜艾德·菲尼克斯所赐，承载着光辉的人同时也背负着大众的期待，而言辞正是藏在后面的一把刀，丸藤亮恰巧最为厌恶与不屑于使用，而且他向来只相信自己双眼所见的事物。

这与艾德·菲尼克斯不谋而合。

丸藤亮俯下身，以唇相贴，艾德从善如流地抬起下巴迎合，从丸藤亮的口腔里他尝到熟悉的清口糖的薄荷味，艾德以前嘲笑过丸藤亮打球后吃糖的习惯像个小孩子，后来也像对方习惯了他代言的海盐中调的香水那样，他同样对这份味道习以为常。

拥抱时艾德为肌肤上未干汗水的粘腻而皱起眉头：“去浴室吧。”

他们拥吻着跌跌撞撞走向盥洗室的方向，在艾德贴着瓷砖抚摸丸藤亮时，两人的脸庞皆已经泛起红晕，丸藤亮摸索着打开淋浴，落下的水流不一会儿就变得温热，他们各自将对方被打湿的衣物褪下，丸藤亮俯下身将艾德困在自己与墙壁之间，一路留下细碎的吻，没有第二天要出现在公共视线的顾虑，他在觊觎已久的侧颈上用唇齿刻上好几个红痕。

艾德将手指埋入丸藤亮被沾湿的深色发丝，丸藤亮因此能感觉到在他亲吻到胸前时艾德明显地颤抖了一下，他无声地勾起嘴角探出舌头舔舐，脑后的手指一顿之后拽了拽丸藤亮的发丝。

丸藤亮站直身体，握住艾德的肩膀，艾德顺着他的力道转过身面向墙壁，很快他便感觉到肩膀上的手指沿着背脊下滑到了臀部，另一只手绕到身前握住他的欲望，这让他挤出一声低吟。

丸藤亮用手指开拓艾德的身体时将胸膛贴上了他的背部，水流顺着他们的肌肤不断滑落，那和丸藤亮的体温一起让艾德觉得自己被包裹在温暖的海洋里，他身上残余的香水尾调早已被冲散，余下的只有他们彼此的气息。

因为没戴安全套，所以丸藤亮不厌其烦地反复挤压肠壁，艾德早已被撩拨的欲望仿佛要爆炸般不断积聚在下体，他忍不住开口低声催促：“……亮。”

丸藤亮抽出并拢的手指，扶着自己的阴茎缓缓挤进艾德的体内，艾德两手撑在墙壁上努力放松自己的身体，站立的姿态让这个过程稍微有些不顺利，他将两腿张开了些，向后撅起的臀部将对方的欲望吞深几分，这让本就充满情色的体态更为露骨。

艾德银灰色的刘海沾了水之后粘在额前，随之流下的水让他不得不眯起眼睛，却是全然顾不上这些微的不适，他的注意力尽数集中在身后的律动上，每次丸藤亮插入他的身体时他便难耐地喘息，呼吸被对方捣弄成短促和难耐的节奏。

丸藤亮在进出变得顺滑之后便大开大合地挺弄腰身，性器在抽插间沾上更多的水流一同带进艾德的身体，更多的液体让拍打时响起的水声接连不断，那声音混着两人的声音盘旋在空无一人的休息室，艾德的听觉捕捉到这公众场景的既视感脸颊更为绯红，不自觉地抿住下唇不愿出声。

下一刻丸藤亮变换角度顶上他的前列腺，艾德发出一声呻吟，丸藤亮没等他回过神，便急促地戳刺那块敏感的地带，接连炸裂的快感让艾德感到头皮发麻，他的小腿轻微颤抖着，丸藤亮从背后抚摸着他的胸前与小腹，布满了茧子的手掌让他的抚弄变得更为粗砺，最后他握住艾德的腿根加速了动作，频繁而富有深度的抽插让艾德不断感到被填满，丸藤亮一声不响地进行占有，视线落在艾德脖子上那几个被自己留下的痕迹。

在到达高潮时艾德用小臂挡住自己的眼睛，呜咽着绞紧了下身，丸藤亮被甬道的痉挛所刺激，激烈的吞吐包裹让他也跟着释放，他将欲望留在对方的身体里温存好一会儿才离开。

站直身体时艾德腰侧一软，丸藤亮搂着他让他不至于滑落，艾德背靠着墙壁好让自己抱着丸藤亮的脖子，他们互相亲吻嘴唇留恋在余韵之中，等到两人呼吸皆平复些许，丸藤亮将手指探进去，替他清理掉里面残留的精液，艾德已经慵懒地眯起了眼睛，抱着丸藤亮一动不动。

“下次还是等到去床上吧。”

“累了？那就稍微冲一下吧。”

他们简单地冲了个澡，擦干身体换好衣服再回到丸藤亮的别墅将头发吹干后，艾德便将自己裹进被褥中，溢满房间的冷气让他倍感舒适，虽然早已习惯在夏天进行室外运动，但热浪终究是让人感到不适。

丸藤亮将他们换下的衣服丢进衣篓里，也在艾德身边躺下，他伸手将艾德揽进怀里，埋入艾德的肩窝。

“这几天就别喷那个香水了。”

“怎么了？虽然是代言产品，但那个香调我还蛮喜欢的。”

“你身上的味道比那个好闻。”

“真的？”艾德抬起手也凑过去嗅了嗅。

“自己是闻不到的，”丸藤亮关掉灯，重新把艾德的身体锢在身前，“睡吧。”

黑暗中丸藤亮低低的声音从耳边传来，艾德觉得那是藤色的海浪拂过他的耳际，他应了声，在丸藤亮的包裹下进入梦乡。


	3. Chapter 3

艾德很久没有睡过一个懒觉了。

他钴蓝色的眼眸尚有些朦胧，阳光从半开的窗户外照进来，一同吹入的风有着海洋的味道，身下的床褥要比自己家里的稍微要硬一些，旁边的枕头和被子上还隐约有着丸藤亮的气息。

艾德伸出手去够自己放在床头柜上的手机，他随手按下侧边的按钮，屏锁却没有解开，液晶荧幕仍旧漆黑一片，他马上反应过来是丸藤亮把他的手机关掉了，要不然此时自己想必早已被设置好的长期闹钟吵醒。

作为世界顶尖的职业选手，艾德就算是在休赛期也保持着严苛的日程安排，他很少给自己彻底的休息时间。为了尽可能多的资助孤儿院，艾德更是商业价值排行榜前几的常客，这让他不得不出席相当数量的商业活动，久而久之，他便养成随时处于待机状态的习惯。

艾德光着脚走到窗前，海风撩动他银灰的发丝，宜人的暖意扑面而来，他伸了个懒腰，骨骼关节发出一阵舒适的响声，远处的沙滩反射着太阳的光芒，与海水一同闪烁零星的光辉，艾德心情颇好地扬了扬眉头，返身穿好拖鞋拿起手机走出房间。

丸藤亮这栋位于西海岸的别墅有三层，卧室和客房都在二楼，艾德出来后先去三楼看了看，那一层净是些健身器材，墙角有一台分外显眼的球拍穿线机，楼梯口的左侧是洗浴间，墙壁上挂着丸藤亮的训练计划表，顶楼还有一个小型的游泳池，除了放在衣篓的毛巾和衣服之外，艾德甚至没能感受到其他的生活气息。

真是个乏味的人，他想到。

丸藤亮坐在客厅中央的沙发上，听到艾德下楼的动静，他转过脸来对艾德点了点头。

艾德看到他搭在脖子上的毛巾：“晨练完了？”

“惯例的慢跑，今天稍微起的迟了点，早餐在那边的桌子上。”

艾德闻言有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他一时间有些难以想象眼前人系着围裙挽起袖子摆弄锅铲的样子，丸藤亮看着他的脸，发出一声嗤笑。

“你这幅表情可是少见。”

“我现在正为自己错过了怎样的一幕而深感遗憾。”

餐桌上的食物都是简单的样式，却是营养全面。牛奶、荷包蛋、沙丁鱼和牛油果色拉、一小碟坚果和鹰嘴豆，还有切成片状的藜麦面包，艾德拉开椅子坐下，毫不客气地享受起客人身份应有的特权，丸藤亮也未再多言，专注地看着电视屏幕，不用再顾忌艾德的睡梦后他便把解说的音量调回正常的大小，艾德用叉子搅着色拉，虽然仅仅是点头之交，艾德也认出了电视中那个身材矮小、此时正伏在网前做好截击准备的网球选手正是丸藤亮的弟弟。

丸藤翔在某次大师赛上以黑马的姿态一举打入了半决赛，他们的兄弟之战当时被媒体大肆报道，尤其是在丸藤亮直落两盘、毫无保留地将丸藤翔击溃后，他们兄弟的关系一度成为不少好事者的关注点，丸藤亮面对媒体变相想挖点料的提问方式不为所动，最后甚至由于过于乏味而满脸不屑地提前离场，而丸藤翔则是为了双打转型，和同期的选手狄拉诺·剑山一同在澳洲进行封闭训练，风言风语一时更盛，加上丸藤亮复出后对媒体骤变的态度，这让他一时间成为那群靠抨击与歪曲事实来赚取金钱、博取眼珠的苍蝇们的众矢之的。

艾德将藜麦面包折起来，褐色的碎屑落在餐盘上，他咬着面包观察丸藤亮的表情，那双孔雀绿的眼眸满是认真。

靠着举动使流言不攻自破，向来是丸藤亮所擅长的，倒不如说正因为毫不在意旁人的目光，他才能在无意识之下做到如此的境地。

艾德将早饭消灭了个干净，新鲜的牛油果切碎后和沙丁鱼一同配上凯撒色拉酱的口感意外的好。  
“那个色拉酱，是什么牌子的？口感很不错。”

艾德弯下腰穿上休闲鞋时向丸藤亮问道。

“法国的一个牌子，以前在巴黎的时候吃到的。”

“难道你是爱好旅游的那种类型？不可能吧。我以为你在因为巡回赛而需要周游世界时，只是将它当成例行的任务。”

艾德确信丸藤亮在赛期定不会有心情去品尝美食，这个男人只会将自己一头扎进乏味的训练和饮食安排，虽然不至于做出刻意杜绝谷蛋白之类的极端举动，但想必相差不远。

“有一次在半决赛输掉了比赛，吹雪以为我需要安慰，打电话给我介绍了那家餐厅。”

“你就这么接受了邀请？”

“他远程雇了专车司机，通着电话的时候对方已经上门了。”提到自己老友的擅自举动，丸藤亮有些失笑。

“法网，还是巴黎银行公开赛？”

艾德努力回忆了一下，却是实在记不起具体，他们都打过太多场比赛了。

“法网。”

丸藤亮也换下了家居服，他穿着一条白色的休闲裤，黑色的训练衫上有着几道简单的白色斜状细纹，艾德认出领口的logo是他代言的品牌。

“多亏你的味蕾竟然还能正常运作，我可是有一阵子一看到法国料理就想起罗兰加洛斯那扎眼的红土。”

“等你体验过更惨痛的失败后就知道那些不算什么。”

艾德闻言抬起头，丸藤亮站在门前俯视着他，语气和表情是一贯的平静，仿佛过去那场将他一度打落的比赛是幻觉，而艾德比谁都清楚那不是假象，因为他正是两个当事人之一。

“……真能说，”艾德直起身子，对方有时的毫不避讳反而让向来伶牙俐齿的他不知如何相对，他一拳锤在丸藤亮的胸口，嘴角无声扬起，“我就当作对我实力的肯定尽数收下了。”

从沙滩带来的细小沙粒挂在鞋底，踩在地面上时发出细碎的响声，柏油路在太阳的炙烤下散发着阵阵热浪，偶尔从身边高速经过的汽车掀起一阵并不舒爽的气流，夹杂着引擎与空气的热度。

艾德正了正鸭舌帽的帽沿，心想着这天气真不适合外出，就算是习惯了在烈日下挥洒汗水，过强的阳光也无法成为令人欣喜的事物。

他和丸藤亮漫无目的地沿着靠海的马路漫步，路过度假区时能听到沙滩旁传来的欢声笑语，草莓果肉混合覆盆子酱在嘴里绽出酸甜的清凉，艾德含着吸管，被打得绵软的沙冰化作凉意融在口腔，丸藤亮手上也拿着一杯在艾德的怂恿下买的软饮料，桃子果肉在塑料杯里是好看的粉红，一身黑白的丸藤亮攥着这唯一的暖色，从他一成不变的眉梢看不出对方对于这杯饮料的想法，但并不妨碍艾德的嘴角比平时划开更放松的弧度。

“休赛期间，那些记者都不放假的吗？”艾德突然开口。

丸藤亮闻言扫视了一圈后也看到了那辆黑色的汽车，过于缓慢的前进速度实在是再明显不过的表明了意图。

“高人气选手的特别待遇。”

“那还要感谢你让我沾了光，”艾德发出一声嗤笑，将墨镜后的目光收回，有丸藤亮这位无视媒体人的标杆在身旁，他竟也未觉得有多扫兴，“或许是想着失败者的狼狈样子吧，让他们失望了。”

到了下一个路口时，丸藤亮在绿灯转到红灯的前几秒陡然穿过人行道，艾德快步跟上他，在转入拐角时艾德看到那辆车被卡在了交通灯前。

转弯之后没有走上多远，他们便来到了一所大学的门口，艾德想起来这个校名正是今年全美校园赛的冠军学校，他们的校队教练也曾经是职业选手。

两人戴着鸭舌帽和墨镜、身着休闲衫的扮相倒真是与大学生十分相似，门卫的目光在丸藤亮身后的网球包上徘徊了一会，最终没有拦下来让他们出示证件。

走上铺着砖石的主干道之后，艾德眨了眨眼掩去眼底的那份心虚：“你看上去好像已经十分习惯这样做了。”

“散步经常来这边，还没有被认出来过。”

“真的？如果我的记忆没有差错，这所学校可是网球名校，今年温布尔登青年锦标赛的冠军就是从这里毕业。”

网球这项运动比较小众，相较于团队赛的最大区别就是在网球比赛中个人实力完全能决定胜负，球员便是所有人关注的焦点，一旦踏入赛场，就算是团队成员也只能在赛场边的包厢看着运动员，默默为胜利天平的倾斜祈祷，球童、司线、主裁、媒体、观众，选手的身上凝聚了所有的目光与聚光灯，白色的边线之内是属于球员的绝对区域，他们孤身在赛场上奔袭奋战，独自承受比赛中所有的压力与悲欢。

“只要你没有拿着拍子在别人训练的时候挑衅，这里还是有能让你安静下来的角落。”

“很像是你会做的事情。”

艾德说着把杯子里最后的一点沙冰吸进嘴里，将塑料杯扔进垃圾桶，丸藤亮还在不紧不慢地喝着那杯桃子果味的汽水饮料，艾德走快几步，在丸藤亮身前转过来倒退着前进。

他掏出手机，将摄像头对着丸藤亮，他能感觉到墨镜后的视线正看着他，丸藤亮戴着墨镜、单手拿着饮料杯的画面定格在屏幕中，那点粉色在画面的中央，一束从枝叶间漏出的阳光正好从丸藤亮的肩膀上爬过，最后在塑料杯上晃出点点碎光，让这张照片显得放松而惬意，丝毫没有受到主角无表情的脸庞的影响。

艾德满意地挑起嘴角，向对方展示手机屏幕：“怎么样？我觉得比你登上杂志的那些面瘫一样的照片要好得多。”

“不是每个摄影师都有兴趣围着自己的拍摄对象照上个百八十张，“他抛过去若有所指的视线，话语中的对象是谁再显而易见不过，”大部分人只是完成自己的工作而已。“

艾德再次被他不合时宜的一本正经勾起了吐槽的欲望，他耸了耸肩，语气里却是没多少抱怨的成分：“这种时候，只需要夸赞就足够了。”

“让我夸赞你吗？还是夸赞我自己？“

艾德听到他的话愣住，丸藤亮鲜有表情的脸因此泛起笑意，灰白发的少年人终于意识到自己被他摆了一道，瞪过去的眼神在丸藤亮看来带着几分娇嗔，他心情颇好的将终于喝干净了的桃味饮料扔进垃圾筒，奇异的感觉夏天炙热的阳光也不再令他烦躁。

他知道那不是冷饮的功劳。


	4. Chapter 4

虽然在路上消磨了不少时间，但因为两人都习惯性早起的缘故，丸藤亮和艾德走在校园的主干路上时恰好赶上午餐的时间，路过操场时艾德偏头看了眼隔着灌木的球场，他稍感惊讶扬了扬眉：“真少见，竟然连红土和草地的球场都一应俱全。”

丸藤亮点了点头，他不是第一次来到这里，自然没有感到意外，这时三五成群的青年背着网球包从球场的方向走过来，看起来是刚训练完不久，对方也注意到了丸藤亮和艾德，显然这两张戴着墨镜的生面孔吸引了他们的注意，虽然这所学校也算是小有名气，但这个时间段学校并未对外开放。

丸藤亮和艾德不约而同的对那些视线选择了视若无睹，早就习惯了被注视的两人就这么自顾自地从他们面前走了过去，丸藤亮看了眼手表：“先去吃点东西，这里的食堂是收美元现金的。”

“客随主便。”艾德耸了耸肩表示自己不在意，戴着鸭舌帽和墨镜的话他们两人混迹于人群中的确不算显眼，而且在这所学校，网球袋也是十分常见的存在。

走过铺就了石子的小路穿过篮球场，路经嵌了一层落地玻璃的图书馆，食堂便出现在斜对角的位置，边上是一座四五层高的教学楼，掀开遮挡的帘幕，室内的冷气迎面而来，艾德反射性想摘下眼镜，触到镜框的时候想起来现在的环境，只好不自在地调整了一下墨镜的位置。

丸藤亮显然对这里十分熟悉，他径直走向最左边的窗口要了一份烩饭，艾德转悠一圈之后决定试试牛排，出乎意料的是，厨师告诉他牛肉品种是奥布拉克，本只是随口一问，没想到获得意外的收获。

两人拿着餐盘挑了个角落里的靠窗卡座坐下，借着绿植的遮挡，在这个人流较少的区域，他们便将眼镜摘了下来。

“一会要是引起了骚动，你自己善后。”

“为什么是我不是你？”艾德拿起刀叉专心对付铁盘上飘着热气的牛肉。

“你的女性粉丝，大概可以排满一圈这个校园。”丸藤亮神情淡然，他对于人气之类的事情并不关心，因而也不会羡慕。

“你的Fan其实也为数不少，只是不知道你是那个‘地狱凯撒’的话，对面你这种写着闲杂人等远离我的气场，普通人都只会绕圈走。”毕竟没有谁想和一个看上去就不好接近的人打交道，艾德动作标致地顺着纹理将牛肉分成大小适宜的块状，在这个过程中肉的汁水溢了出来，他叉起一块放入口中，露出颇为满意的神色。

丸藤亮的动作顿了顿：“那你当初？”

“我又不是普通人。”艾德吞咽完之后这么说道，那表情分明是带着些浑然天成的自得，但却不让人生厌，反而觉得他向来就应当是这种气质。

坐在他对面的年长男人摇了摇头，嘴边倒是泛起些笑意。

吃过午饭之后他们在校园里慢慢绕了一圈，头顶的太阳不知何时被云层遮蔽，天空阴了下来，正午的燥热感因此减缓，艾德抬起头眯了眯眼，微风适时略过他的脸颊，他扭头看向丸藤亮：“正好，去打一会儿吧。”

“我本就是如此打算。”

“所以你约我出来的目的其实还是这个。”

“在新环境走走没什么不好，”丸藤亮顿了顿补充道，“和你打球也是。”

“你的关心方式真是让人不能苟同，但的确意外的有效，所以这次的奉陪也不收出场费了。”艾德随口开了个玩笑，他掂了掂球包，早在出门带上它的时候，他就知道多半又是这种展开，原以为丸藤亮会带他去什么街头球场之类的，没想到是来了校园，这让他有点怀念起他就读网球学校的日子。

“我可没那个精力去宽慰你。”丸藤亮转过头看了眼身边的人，藤绿色的眼睛古井无波。

“而我也的确不需要。”毕竟他们都擅长自我宽慰，这几乎是优秀的运动员所必须具备的一种素质，他们都没那么容易被摧垮，但悬崖边的体验的确不好受，尤其是当数不清的目光注视着你，审视着一举一动的时候。

艾德此时倒是有些明了为什么自己会想到来他这里了，大抵是成为众人眼中的天才太久，也有点怀念作为寻常人的时光了，只是寻常人又哪里会受到丸藤亮如此的特殊待遇。

这个时间段正是学生们午休的时候，与几片网球场地毗邻的是足球场，这会儿已经有好些人在做着热身运动，丸藤亮推开虚掩着的铁丝门，走向靠边的硬地场，艾德在长椅上把球包放下，就开始原地轻轻跳跃活动身体，跟着颠簸的镜框令他有些难受，他刚准备开口提议，现在也没什么人，不如就去掉简单的掩饰，丸藤亮拿着球拍站在他身前几个身位的位置，墨镜后的视线看着艾德身后，艾德就也顺着他的目光转过头。

方才他们瞧见的几个人也来到了这片场地，走在前面的是一个留着金色短发的年轻人，身材高挑体型匀称，一看就知道是经常锻炼的，他走上前几步友好地冲艾德笑笑。

“以前没见过你们，你们不是这里的学生吧？”他目光在他们两人之间梭巡了一圈，看了几眼丸藤亮手上那只纯黑涂装的球拍。

“是的，以前久闻贵校的名气，这次特地来参观。”艾德从善如流的客气道，语气礼貌令人挑不出毛病。

金发青年觉得那声音有点耳熟，不过也未多留意，他和身后的人交换一下眼神，再次开口询问：“要来打几局吗？”

还不等艾德开口拒绝，丸藤亮低沉的声音便传来：“可以，”他随意地用球拍拍着球，手腕一捞，金色的小球便被他稳稳当当的停在拍面上：“一个个来太麻烦了，双打吧，我们很赶时间。”

对方听到他的话脸色变得有些难看，艾德去取自己的球拍，转过身之后脸上的笑意克制不住爬满嘴角，刚才进来之前还说什么不去主动挑衅的话，这不是很快的就应下来了吗？

“正好我们最近在针对双打进行练习，在联赛之外和外校选手交流一下也不错，”一名棕发的白人学生走到金发青年身旁，拍了拍他的肩膀安慰，“队长，不用太在意。”

剩下的几个人在场边站定，艾德径直来到网前，他和丸藤亮其实没有双打配合的经验，但对于彼此的球风相当熟悉，有时参加一些活动，也会和网球学校的学生或者更小一些的少年打上几拍，的确如亮所说，这种娱乐局一个个来太麻烦了。

“你们先发吧，”被称为队长的青年客气地说到，他看着对面的两人的装扮蹙起眉头，“就这样开始吗？”

艾德正了正自己的帽檐，冲他摆摆手：“不用在意。”

说者无心听者有意，对方欲言又止，丸藤亮却是已经在底线试了试球感，他们也只好闭嘴不言，只是心下多了一些不忿，这也难免，他们毕竟是全美校园网球赛的冠军常客，不论是邀请赛还是练习赛，哪里又遭到过这种忽视。

艾德在网前俯下身子，清脆的击球声从后方传来，只一眨眼的功夫，一道金色的球影便压着二区的外角边线弹起，砸在一边的护栏上，球场一时间没有鸦雀无声，等到网球落定不再转动，艾德才淡然开口报出比分：“Fifteen-Love。”

对面的两人俨然愣住，刚才那记Ace球的球速绝对接近了两百千米每小时，他们甚至都没来得及反应，远处站在底线外的高挑身影已经再一次举起了手臂，这次是内角的发球，金发青年奋力伸手去够，网球带着强烈的回旋重重砸在他的球拍上，直接令他的拍面失去控制歪向一边。

“Return outside，Thirty-Love……亮，你就让我站在这里发呆吗？”艾德的英语很好听，夹杂着一点慵懒的腔调，在他们的对手耳中则显得神秘莫测，那两人已经没有了冗余的杂念，专心将注意力集中在眼前的比赛。

丸藤亮似乎真的将艾德的抱怨放在了心上，第三个发球中规中矩落在场中，对方扭开身体打出一个双反回球，看向前方时却发现艾德已经在线路上等候多时，只轻轻送出球拍，一个优雅漂亮的截击便将球打落在网前。

他单手拿着球拍，注意到他的目光，稍偏过头好像感到歉意一样笑了笑，对手看不清艾德的眼神，只觉得这名身形匀称的青年深不可测，银色的头发泛着光，更加产生几分遥不可及的感觉。

艾德和亮的发球局很快便结束，他们甚至没打上几拍，相较如临大敌的那两名学生，两人显得尤为放松，在局间的时候还会小声聊上几句。

这两名大学生应当是作为搭档合作很久了，艾德知道前方那人有时背在身后的手是在打手势，这是双打选手惯用的策略，他们往往会准备上好几套发球与站位的战术，然后再两两配合成更多的变化，但实力的差别是天堑，枉他们再怎么努力，也无法打穿亮和艾德看似松散的防线。

不需要商量与交流，丸藤亮余光看着艾德的体态便能估到他的用意，他只是单纯地去补对方空出来的位置，艾德打截击他便准备在底线回球，艾德拉角度他便准备好打回头落点，这么一来二去，两人竟也配合的有模有样。

这场比赛很快结束，丸藤亮和艾德都没出什么汗，艾德的洞察力很强，他走到网前说了几句中肯的建议，便转过身去看丸藤亮在干什么。

“你们不是学生吧，”金发的青年说的相当笃定，“据我所知，美洲没有哪个学校的选手有这样的水平……难道是欧洲那边的？”

“很不好意思，无可奉告，不过我们应该是没有机会在正式的比赛上见面，所以完全不用担心。”艾德语焉不详地回答他，举起手指在嘴边比了个噤声的手势。

丸藤亮喝了口水，艾德走到他身边就开始收拾球具：“都是因为你答应了他们，我看在这里没法打了。”

他用拇指比了比身后在小声议论的几个人，丸藤亮无所谓的看了一眼，低头问艾德：“双打，感觉怎么样？”

“还不坏，不过果然你作为搭档很无趣，而且……你是不是完全不知道分寸？”

“我已经手下留情了，你不也是吗？要不然他们哪里能打到五个来回，回球太浅，球路也都太好预测，”丸藤亮瞥了眼对面，语气有些嘲弄，“既然提出了要求，就该做好心理准备，和我们打上这一会，他们说不定收获很大。”

这倒确实，在电视上看到和亲自打上几局，完全是两码事情，硬要计较的话他和丸藤亮才是闲得去找事的那边。

“其实这里南边还有几片场地，只是因为比较陈旧，所以少有人问津，但还是有人定期清扫。”丸藤亮将网球包斜斜的背在肩上，一手还拿着球拍，那几名学生下意识给他让开了路，擦肩而过的时候不知道是谁说到。

“他的拍子是地狱凯撒代言的那一款吧？”

“说起来另一人用的是那个贵公子的签名款，还是今年新发的小拍面。”

“那个单反和截击的动作……”

等到他们后知后觉开始猜测时，一黑一白两个背影已经转入拐角不见。


	5. Chapter 5

“我开车送你去机场吧。”丸藤亮将洗好的碗碟整整齐齐地摆上流理台的架子，艾德正在检查自己的随身物品是否有遗漏，他在昨晚就将衣物和日用品装进了行李箱，放了好几只球拍的球包几乎比便于携带上飞机的箱子还要长，不过知道了丸藤亮这里有穿线机、以及这个男人竟然使用的相当熟练之后，他决定下次只带上一只，然后聘请这位免费的穿线师傅。

“好啊，反正你除了训练之外也没什么事情可做。”艾德随手将墨镜挂在衣领上，丝毫没有客气的意思，在这里待上几日后，他深刻地感受到丸藤亮对于人际关系是有多么寡淡，他们每日可以说是形影不离，对方接到的电话基本都与工作有关，也没怎么见他用过社交软件。

想到这里，艾德掏出手机打开推特，忽略那些成百上千条粉丝的回复与点赞，点开拍照模式切成前置摄像头，他冲着镜头笑的风度翩翩，背后是无意中将视线撇过来的丸藤亮。

「多谢近日的招待」，他用英语简短的附上一句话，将这条动态传了上去。

丸藤亮对他的举动视若无睹，他拿好车钥匙和门禁卡之后推开门走向车库，艾德在门口的阴凉处等候，不一会儿一辆暗灰色的沃尔沃便开到他面前，艾德将箱子和球包放进尾箱，坐上副驾驶住的位置。

车辆有条不紊的在公路上行驶着，丸藤亮挑了一条靠海的公路，正是他们之前一起走过的那一条，艾德将窗户摇下来，偏头看着一闪而过的人影与树木，海水泛着熠熠光辉。

他似是有感而发：“度假区这么热闹，却跟你一点关系都没有。”

丸藤亮见他打开了窗户，便把车内的冷气关了，也按下按钮将身侧的车窗落了下来，夹杂着热度的风涌进车里，昨天的大雨洗尽了空气中的闷热，令海风变得分外舒适。

“平时打巡回赛就够热闹了。”

“的确，有些时候也真希望他们能安静看球，不要挤着局间休息玩什么人浪之类的，”艾德想到前阵子美网决赛时刻的喧嚣，不禁蹙了蹙眉，在比赛环境上他真的更喜欢同为四大满贯的温网，“说起来……明年的温布尔登，你会参加吧？”

“不用等到那个时候，”车子转入高速公路的入口，丸藤亮踩下油门将车速提高到七十迈，争先恐后窜入的风吹乱了他们的头发，丸藤亮专心的看着前方，“下周就要上场了，圣彼得堡组委会给了我外卡。”

艾德转过头，面带惊讶：“你准备正式复出了？”

丸藤亮淡淡的应了声，其实他的术后痊愈状况良好，只是团队顾及到之后的职业生涯发展，才让他休息了几乎有大半年，如今世界排名已经不知跌到哪个位置了，虽然他享受着在赛场上追求胜负的刺激感，但他也明晰健康管理更是竞技状态的保障，因此便也听从了=医生的建议。

艾德替他感到高兴，在丸藤亮面前他懒得拿出来那些公众场合惯用的祝福话语，于是他戏谑的笑了笑：“你可以准备好接受媒体的骚扰了，这可是个大新闻。”

丸藤亮不置可否，语气中甚至带着一点狭促：“估计不少媒体都已经知道我拿到外卡的消息，在这种时候发推特，你也可以做好接受记者询问的准备了。”

艾德闻言打开手机看了一眼，最下面一排UI上明晃晃显示着几乎是平时三倍的消息数量，并且那个数字还在已相当可观的速度增长。

这时候正巧一条转发弹了出来，艾德瞥了一眼。

「THEY ARE SO SWEET!!!!!」

眼见握着方向盘的那位脸上仍是一派冷静，他克制住将手机甩到他脸上的欲望，神色冷淡的将手机放回裤兜。

“不过如果你去参加圣彼得堡的话，我想China Open那边肯定也会联系你。”紧接着背靠背的上海大师赛他定然也不会错过，这样的话赛程安排未免有些过于紧密，艾德对他的身体负担稍感担心。

“已经决定参加了，这对于我尽快找到巡回赛的感觉有帮助。”

“随你，不过在上海可别太狼狈的输给我，未免太不尽兴。”

“有必要的时候温存体力……这种基本的策略我还是知道的。”

“可是我看你一上场就会把这句话抛之于外。”艾德回忆起这人球风改变后可以堪称不要命的打法，显然没相信他的说辞。

“没有什么比固守在底线调动对手更乏味，如果采用这么保守的打法，那我不如退役。”

“你这人真是顽固到不可言。”

丸藤亮快速的偏头看向艾德，恰好对方也正注视着他，两人的视线短暂的相交后又错开，丸藤亮没有接他这句话，艾德沉默注视着他，思绪回到他们初次相见的时候，那时候的丸藤亮给他的感觉要稚嫩许多，怀抱着高尚的理想与精神，媒体将他塑造成当代体育竞技精神的完美诠释，艾德却是让他认识到了竞技二字的重量与痛楚，而现在的他像是一把出了鞘的武器，外界说是艾德改变了他，而艾德却十分清楚，是这个人自己改变了自己。

能选择将已经成型的球风打破重塑，转而去找寻一套属于自己新战术的球员，在这之前简直是骇人听闻，做出这样可以称之为不可理喻的决定的男人，自然也不会动摇自己的坚持。

艾德重新将视线放在窗外划过的风景上，海边的棕榈树变成一道道虚影闪过，想起这几天的时间，他竟感到意外的不错，积压了浑身的压力也像随着身体一同落入了水中，被冲刷了个干净。

一路上路况良好，车子抵达了国际机场，丸藤亮找了片背阴地泊好车，艾德解开安全带下车，将行李箱和网球包从后备箱中取出，丸藤亮一只手肘搭在车门上，与转过身的艾德隔着墨镜四目相对。

“不说些什么吗？”艾德昂首。

“很快就会再次见面了。”丸藤亮发动车子，嗡嗡作响的引擎声被略过上空的飞机轰鸣所掩盖。

“亮，”艾德稍微提高了声音，丸藤亮保持着原来的姿势等待他的下一句话，艾德迎着他的视线走到车门旁边，低下头用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰对方的，温热的鼻息遗留在那一瞬间，“注意身体。”

“你也是，接发时候的拉伤还是去看一下理疗师比较好。”丸藤亮点点头接受了他的关心，在艾德后退半步时他按下按钮，覆了一层防晒贴膜的车窗玻璃在两人面前徐徐上升，艾德在车窗完全闭合前已经转身向机场大门走去，他对一旁注视着他们的保安比了个表示歉意的手势，显然他们在不允许泊车的这里停留的有些长，他听到身后传来的汽车引擎声逐渐远去，一阵海风略过，艾德仰起头，一碧如洗的天空印着一道狭长的航迹云，一如几天前的傍晚所见，只是那些积压的心绪不再令他感到窒息。

 

整整一个月的赛程空余使得艾德能将更多的时间投入商业与慈善活动，他给自己代言的香水拍了一支新的广告，参与了几组杂志的拍摄和访谈，在记者提及到他抱憾的失利时不失优雅礼貌地做出了回答，在他前往迪拜参加一场表演赛时，一则消息通知吸引了他的注意力——丸藤亮的推特更新了。

连与友人相处时都算寡言的那个男人自是不热衷于社交，SNS的账号虽然有注册，但艾德知道那些大半时候都是他的团队保持一下惯例的更新，这次也不出例外，几行官方客套到犹如新闻报道的文字下面配了几张图，画面中的丸藤亮神色平淡地捧着奖杯，在俄罗斯出战的他穿了一件纯黑的POLO衫，上面只印了品牌的LOGO，左手手腕上造型奢华的手表倒是要比其他什么都令人瞩目了，艾德摇了摇头，对赞助商的品味无法认同，他按下转发的按钮写上“Congratulations”，然后编辑了一条短信对丸藤亮表示祝贺。

「一年中的第一个冠军感觉如何？」

「250积分太少了。」

大洋彼岸穿着一袭黑色呢绒大衣行走在圣彼得堡街头的丸藤亮，看着屏幕对话框上翻白眼的Emoji微微挑起了嘴角，这时有个年轻男性语气激动的用英语询问他能否给自己签名，丸藤亮接过递来的油性笔龙飞凤舞地签下自己的全名。

那人有些吃惊，目光很快变为了惊喜，他说到：“我只见过你简写的签名。”

丸藤亮将笔还了回去，英语虽没什么英美口音但也十分流利：“下次见到艾德·菲尼克斯的时候问他原因吧。”

“你们之间关系很好吗？”

“至少不坏。”

一辆黑色的轿车停在路边冲丸藤亮鸣了鸣喇叭，他便转身走向汽车后座，那个男性粉丝在身后大声喊了几句鼓励的话，丸藤亮未再多加理会，关上车门后他仰靠着椅背，眯眼听着接下来的行程安排。

在汽车驶向餐厅的路上，丸藤亮感到手机震了震，他低头查看，是艾德发来的图片，背景是直升机舱内，艾德半边脸在画面里，另一半是身后窗口中显露的天空与隐约可见的地平线，他冲屏幕比着拇指的手掌上戴着黑色的半指手套。

「跳伞？」

「迪拜可是我很喜欢的度假区，怎么能错过。」

「但愿你也喜欢阿拉伯菜。」

「只要比你做的好吃就行。」

驾驶员告诉艾德目的地很快就到了，艾德将手机收了回去，对身上的装备进行最后的确认。

“艾德，感觉如何？”

艾德蓝色的眼睛转了转，视线从窗外望向更远的地方：“Not bad。”

TBC。


End file.
